1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of accident prevention and more particularly to the use of visual lenses and fiber optic cables to provide a visual scan of the blind spots associated with a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are used to enable the driver of a vehicle to see objects in the vehicle's blind spot, for transmitting images from the vehicle's blind spot to a viewing location and for changing a transmitted image in some way while the image is being transmitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,985 issued Feb. 11, 1992 to Koichi Kitaura et al. discloses a polarizer for visible light which is suitable for displays in automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,462 issued Jan. 7, 1992 to Philippe E. Gravisse discloses a screen for disturbing the transmission of electromagnetic radiation emitted by a source for reception by a receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,124 issued Nov. 6, 1990 to Curt Deckert et al. discloses the use of vehicle viewing system for use on vehicles to enhance the vehicle's safe operation by minimizing blind spots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,218 issued Mar. 17, 1970 to Don Zitzelberger discloses a viewing system for vehicles which includes pylon-type objective lens mountings on the exterior of the vehicle and a related viewing screen within the vehicle with intermediate light transmitting means. Means for manipulating the lens mountings are accessible from inside the vehicle to rotate and adjust the oblique positioning of the objective lens. Motion of the lens in adjusting the oblique positioning is accompanied by an automatic, appropriate readjustment of the viewing screen for stable image reflection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,416 issued Jul. 22, 1969 to William G. Elliott discloses a system for transmitting two dimensional images from one point to another by dispersing a beam of electromagnetic radiation simultaneously along two coordinates as a function of wavelength, and intensity modulation of this dispersed radiation beam as a function of position. After modulation, the dispersed radiation is recollected into a beam and transmitted to the point of reception where it is again dispersed according to the same function of wavelength to recreate a two dimensional dispersion which has been intensity modulated according to position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,142 issued Oct. 19, 1937 to Jerry S. Stover discloses an auxiliary glare shield in the nature of an attachment detachably connectible with a so called conventional non-transparent glare shield of the type used as a sun visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,475 issued Jun. 22, 1926 to Christopher M. Lowther discloses a nonglare screen for automobiles.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.